Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter
Lita Kino, is the Sailor Soldier known as Sailor Jupiter. Her name means "Faithfulness of Wood", and her attacks are based around Lightning and Nature. Sailor Jupiter first revealed her identity, {unintentionally}, in the fifth chapter/episode/installment, “A Shocking Digivolution: Kabuterimon and Thundramon. Welcome Sailor Jupiter.” Lita serves the ‘tough girl’ role in the group and is always ready to fight. In When Destinies Collide, as well as its sequel, Lita is voiced by Ali Larter. 'Perosnality and Role in WDC' She is very tall for her age, and studies the martial arts. She is very independent, as she was orphaned at an early age and her grandparents to take care of her. Lita’s parents died in a plane crash, which is the reason she is afraid of planes. She sees herself as a protector, even before she became a Sailor Scout. She is also curiously vulnerable, she didn't have many close friends, until that fateful day when she and the other Chosen Children were whisked away to the digital world. One of her quirks is that she is always obsessing over boys, who all look "just like" her old boyfriend. She also possesses a tomboyish personality, which may be one of the reasons why she was very lonesome prior to meeting the other Scouts, as boys wouldn't dare to get close to her because she simply -although unintentionally- scared them. This does come in handy when she needs to defend her friends. Lita is also the Sailor Scout of Nature and Strength, Sailor Jupiter. Her sailor suit has a dark green collar, dark green skirt, sugar pink front bow, sugar pink back bow, dark green small boots, a dark green choker with a gold star, and a green-stoned tiara. She wears pink rose-shaped earrings, and a special hair tie with two green round balls on it. 　Lita’s partner is an electric bird digimon named Zapdomon. When the kids first arrived in the Digital World, Lita met her partner when she was in her In-Training level, Elecmon, {not the same one that runs Primary Village.} At first, Lita didn’t know what to think of her digimon, but once learning more about them, Lita and Zapdomon grew as close as they could. Sometimes Lita will call her digimon by her own nickname, ‘Zapdo’. As WDC progresses Lita begins to think of various ways she could help Zapdomon fight in battle, and keep her safe. At first she, and the rest of the DigiDestined, didn't know what to think of the Digital World, or the Digimon themselves. But throughout all the adventures and battles, Lita felt that she and Zapdomon were a perfect team. The dynamic duo are always together and seem to be the strongest digimon-scout team out of all 14 DigiDestined. 'When Destinies Collide (movie)' When Lita was around 10 or 11 years old, she witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, thus leading her to be one of the chosen children to become a DigiDestined. This event also took place a few years after Lita’s parents were killed in a plane crash. Family and Background Lita’s parents are both deceased, their names are never mentioned. She is raised by her grandparents, Randy and Layne. They all three live in an apartment, in the same complex as the Izumis. Lita’s grandparents are close friends with Izzy’s adoptive parents and the two families will sometimes get together and have dinner every once in a while. 'WDC:02 Epilogue' By the end of When Destinies Collide, Lita becomes a very famous, well loved and beautiful chef who has her own cooking show that is broadcasted worldwide. Zapdomon is her co-host and loves to help out always. Lita has married Izzy and they have two kids. Their daughter's name is Isabella, and she has a Motimon, and thier son is named Leonardo, Leo for short, and he has an Elecmon. Category:Profile Category:Main Character Category:Sailor Scout